lionheartdmfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This is Walkthrough for finishing the Story / World Quest on Easy, which means this is a guide for the whole early-game. You should read the Quick Introduction and the Guide for New Players first. The early-game is the part of the game from the tutorial up until beating chapter 11 (the last chapter of the story) on Easy. This will take you at least a month, more likely two month. The mid-game starts after beating the final boss on easy and The late-game starts when you finished the Story / World Quest on Doom. Common issues/problems you may run into * You can get 1300 Crowns within the first 3 days to buy the Trelis Pack with the Mirror Knight * You don't have any better Healer than Lesser Owl or Sap Day 1: Chapter 1 to 5 * Just play the tutorial, your goal for day 1 is finishing Chapter 5, or at least to beat Chapter 5 Map 2 and reaching Player Level 7. The game has 11 Chapters in the World Quest with 3 different difficulties. * Quick Loot Vault Novice Timothy. He is the best Common Hero in the game, and the only Common Hero worth leveling/investing in. If you looted his tokens, use the ad to double the reward. Otherwise try until you get his tokens and then use the ad to double. * Try to do all Daily Goals! * Beating Chapter 2 (Hound Mistress) = Player Level 4 * Beating Chapter 4 Map 2 = Player Level 6 * Beating Chapter 5 Map 2 = Player Level 7 * Upgrade Skills of your Rare Heroes, most likely Wyld for 10 Lesser Wyld Gems, for example Centauer Lancer or Kitsune Dancer Player Level 2: Friends * tbd * Use your friend coins only to buy the "Daily Dungeon Ticket" each day, even on weekends Player Level 5: Join a Guild * Highest level you can find * Change your Guild when you finde a higher one (most likely after reaching higher player levels!) * Try a Wyld guild, as the Beginners Event is Wyld Heroes only Player Level 6: Daily Dungeon * If your team of one property is to weak, try leveling them up with doing Auto battle on x4 Battle Speed with them and one strong hero to grind for XP. * The Daily Dungeon is closed on weekends. Player Level 7: Arena What to do if you are losing * Replay the last doable level with Auto-Play (and 4x Battle Speed) a few times to grind for XP * Use some XP potions on Tim or one of your good Rare or Very Rare Heroes (like Greater Owl, Midnight Owl or one of your Damage Dealers) What not to do * Don't waste Gold on anything (except for reaching Daily Goals like level a pet) * Don't waste Crowns on anything * Don't level to many heroes * Don't upgrade common/rare pets ** If a Rare pet has ATK as first stat, you can upgrade it for your main Damage Dealer Hero Selection * Vault Novice Tim is the best Common Hero in the game. He will serve you well the first days. * Mirror Knight is the most useful Rare Hero, you can get him with a massive number of Hero Tokens within the first 2-3 days from a pack in the Shop for 1300 Crowns, see for more details Day 3. * If you get any Epic hero, he will help a lot in the beginning. * Don't use Common Heroes (except Tim) as their base stats are lower ** The higher the rarity, the better the base stats and skills. But also higher rarities are way more expensive and way harder to level and you will need a longer time to get their Hero Tokens. ** Concentrate on the best Rare Heroes and some Very Rare Heroes. * Try to not use/level to many Rare Heroes, concentrate on a few easily farmable and good Rare Heroes ** Mirror Knight, Rose Elf Archer, Kitsune Trickster, Mirror Hunter, Greater Owl * Balancing your team, the order of the heroes per category is prioritised - the first one is the best option: ** Tank: Mirror Knight / Vault Novice Timothy *** The most important stat is DEF! He will prevent your squishy Damage Dealers to die too fast. ** Healer: Midnight Owl / Ivy Elf Druid / Greater Owl *** Both are also great AoE (Area of Effect, damaging all enemies) ** Damage Dealer: Shadow Dancer / Mirror Hunter / Rose Elf Archer / Red Branch Bandit / Kitsune Trickster ** Support: Solumnian Wall Captain / Rose Elf Knight / Ivy Elf Druid Pets * tbd Day 2: Chapter 6 The beginners event Tumbledowns Invasion triggers at the next login after reaching Player Level 6. What you should do today: * Do the Daily Dungeon and gear up your heroes! * Start the beginners event * Beat chapter 6 * Quick Loot Vault Novice Tim and use the Ads for double rewards Your goal for today: Beating Chapter 6. You should currently be over power 300 with your Top 4 heroes. power 300+ ch6 frog 350+ Arena Daily Dungeon Event "Tumbledowns Invasion" * Start the event Day 3 - Power 450-500 power - Chapter 7 - Hard Mode Chapter 1 - Reach Player Level 10 - QL Tokens, do Quests, do Daily Dungeon, do Arena Mirror Knight & Trelis Pack Mirror Knight is the most useful Rare Hero, you can get him with a massive number of Hero Tokens within the first 2-3 days Day 4 - Day 7 * Do the Daily Dungeon * Do Draft Dungeon * Do the arena battles * Quick Loot Daily Dungeon